List of Episodes of Power Rangers Dino UltraCharge (Starlina's Version)
These are the episodes on this list for Power Rangers Dino UltraCharge (Starlina's Version) Ultra-Charge Episodes 1-20 Season 1 # Ultra-Charge – The new Power Rangers are brought together by Heckyl now a Keeper after he senses a new evil bent on taking over the Modern Dinosaur World. # Slash N Shooting – Ricky and Saya joins the team completing the formation and the Rangers battle together for the first time. # The Fangs and Claws of a Raptor – Saya teach Taekwondo to students but Mesoness has a plan to put her advanced martial art skills to the test. # United – The Rangers are preparing for Earth Day by volunteering clean-up the Amber Beach Park but their hard work team effort is being challenged by Lord Mesoness’ new monster. its marks a debut Kayden Suzuki # No Place Like Home – Kati’s family wants him to come back home to Samoa but Kati himself can’t leave the Rangers when another monster attacks. Kati must face the music to come up with a decision. # No Place Like Home - As Kati makes a decision on his future and passed his powers to Kayden and he becomes the new Blue Ranger. # Dino Discovery – As Kayden begins his duties as a Power Ranger Poisandra alerts the Rangers of new discovered Dinosaurs and Zords but Lord Mesoness has a plan to stop them. # Point To a Return – Heckyl tells the story of his friends the original Dino Charge Rangers the predecessors of the Dino UltraCharge Rangers in which Tristian questions his leadership. # A Rising Up of a Roar – New Zords Awaken to give the Rangers a big boost against Mesoness. # A Pink Star Leaving - Saya is torn over leaving for a Pan Global Games Competition or Stay and help the Rangers. #The Rise of a New Raptor - a reformed Techno follower Shaunelle joins the team. #Confronting The Past - Adjusting her life as a Power Ranger Shaunelle must confront her past in order to help her teammates gain a new power source. #Dino Danger Zone - A New Zord is commenced by Zenowing with Shaunelle's assistance. #The Golden Arrival - Ptera UltraCharger is commenced by Sir Ivan of Zandar; a new Gold Ranger is chosen. #Dino Double Trouble - Shaunelle and Ricky suspect foul play #On a Wing of Ptera - Zach becomes The new Gold Ranger after finding the Gold Neo Energem and joins the team #The Golden Tale - Zach reveals that he met his ancestor Sir Ivan but to his surprise, Zenowing reveals the truth. #A Ranger Legend - Shaunelle's past comes back once again to haunt her when Alsara recruits a monster whom she releases from the SpyForce Agency HQ to go after the Rangers. Feeling like she betrayed the others when they get trapped Shaunelle gets help from Dr. Tommy Oliver who reminds her the good she has done so far after reforming from her evil ways and now as a Power Ranger. #A Blue Warrior's Honor - Kayden is asked to teach After School Karate at Amber Beach Cafe meanwhile Alsara plots to send a monster to challenge the Rangers to duel that can spell trouble for the city. #Dino Dynasty - The Rangers faces off against Lord Mesoness while Saya returns from her Pan Global games but leaves the role of the Pink Ranger with Shaunelle. Ultra-Charge Episodes 1-21 Season 2 #Unleashing the Ultimate Power Pt. 1 - After the death of her father Lord Mesoness Alsara becomes the new queen of evil and sworn revenge on the Rangers. #Unleashing The Ultimate Power Pt. 2 - The Rangers prepare for Alsara's evil plan they receive word on the fate of School. #Unleashing The Ultimate Power Pt. 3 - Heckyl, Poisandra and Zenowing informs the Rangers about new Zords that have yet been discovered. #The Sword of Fair Play - Kayden faces a descendant of his ancestor's foe and he must battle him while his father reminds him of a fair battle. #The Sea of Charge - Shaunelle discovers a Dinosaur known as the Queen of the Sea the Mauisaurus and with Zenowing's guidance she builds a new zord to combat Alsara's newest Oceanic Threat. #Rangers on the Edge - The Rangers feel tense pressure against Alsara and at school Keeper Heckyl calls on an old friend to help ease the situation. #Mindless Games - Shaunelle and Ricky are the Rangers only hope to stop the Monster's logical plan #The Battle Rager - The Rangers meet Azuru a lone warrior who is determined to defeat Alsara who he believes is responsible for the death of his sister's death. #On the Sidelines of Life - When a girl is rejected and bullied by her peers Shaunelle takes her under her wing by teaching her Self-Defense Shaolin Kenpo Karate. #Alliances on Both Sides of the Galaxy Pt 1. - The Rangers learn from Rina about the Moon Princess named Selene she met who turns out to be the Moon Masked Rider #Alliances on Both Sides of the Galaxy Pt 2. - Selene the Moon Princess/Moon Masked Rider and the Rangers join forces against her foes before leaving to go back home. #A Blossoming Confidence - Blossom Ninja comes to Amber Beach on the hunt for the evil Arachnida and join forces with the Rangers to stop her. She also helps Kayden learn about being more confident in himself. #Uprising Forces - The Power Rangers discover a new Zord but Alsara is also on the pursuit #Uprising Forces - The Brachio Zord falls victim to Alsara's evil plan but the Rangers have a way to save him. #The Navy Ranger - A reluctant Azuru is offered a spot with the Power Rangers but he's not willing to join leaving the others to persuade him to join the cause for the better world and for Tristian to find a way to stop the latest threat from Alsara. #Melting the Ice - The Rangers try to win Azuru's approval but Alsara freezes the process with Isyss. #Breaking the Ice - With The Other Rangers in Ice Blocks its up to Azuru to help Shaunelle and Zach to free them. # Pink and Blue Blooms - Kayden and Shaunelle go on their first date but Alsara plans to spoil it. # The Legacy of the Dino Charge Part 1 - The Rangers prepare to go face to face against Alsara # The Legacy of the Dino Charge Part 2 - Alsara invades Amber Beach to rallied for the Dinos extinction and she puts the Rangers on notice of her threats # The Legacy of the Dino Charge Part 3 - The Original Dino Charge Rangers come to the Dino Ultra Charge Rangers' aid in the final showdown against Alsara. Category:Episode Lists Category:Power Rangers Dino UltraCharge (Starlina's Version) Category:Starlina